User blog:Bwehehehe/Galactic Cup
(Translated from GO2 Spain's page " REGISTRATION FOR THE GALACTIC CUP! Let's start with the Galactic Cup! GO2 team would like to give a chance to have fun and win prizes with a big event. Anyone can join to participate. Sign up now and with a little luck and skill can win great prizes. Registration: Registration for the tournament will begin on Thursday April 26th at 00:01 and ends Wednesday May 2 at 23:59 local time. If you want to register and participate in Galactic Cup please leave us a comment following information: Name game: Server: Set ID: ID of Facebook: in League: Example: Name the game: Saubermann117 Server: 4 game ID: 8957 Facebook ID: 100000007896541 Rank in League: 7 'Main round ' Upon completion of registration, based on the number of players who wish to participate we will take the decision to see if we do a tournament of 8 or 16 team tournament. If you choose to have a tournament of 16 teams 2 tournaments will run simultaneously side by side 8 teams. Rules and procedure: • After registration we will place the players at random in their teams. • Each team will be formed with 11 players • The teams will be called Team A, Team B, Team C, etc.. If your team want a different name for their team will be happy to change the computer name for you (The tournament will be covered in a thread / page in our forum). • All teams will play with players from different servers, all of which Alliances and may have different ranges in the league. Progression Tournament: First round (Quarter Finals) will begin after the replacement of the League games (Saturday). Teams that qualify for the next round depends on the players themselves. We will take the results of league games for all players and will add. Each player will try to win games to take advantage of maximum league points for his team. The team with most points at the end of the week advance to the next round. Every Saturday after the last day of the League games will take the data and score the points for each player and each team. The team that accumulates more points than your opponents will advance to the next round. Duration of Event: Registration: Thursday, April 26 00:01 - Wednesday, May 2 23:59 Round 1 (Quarter-finals) : May 5 to May 12 Round 2 (Semifinal) : May 12 to May 19 Round 3 (Final and the match for 3rd place) : May 19 to May 26 'Prizes' *1st Place: Each player (The 11 players on the team) will receive 1000 Points Exchange, 500 credits Event, and a Super Lifeguard Boat-III *2nd Place: Each player (The 11 players on the team) will receive 400 Points of Exchange, 400 credits Event, and a Super Lifeguard Boat-II *3rd Place: Each player (The 11 players on the team) will receive 200 Points of Exchange, Event 200 Credits and a Lifeguard Boat Super-I *Winners of the Semifinals: Each player (The 11 players on the team) will receive 1.000 Vouchers . *Winners of the Quarterfinals: Each player (The 11 players on the team) will receive 500 Vouchers. luck and may the best win! Galaxy Online II team" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Game News